yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
WINDLIGHT
WINDLIGHT Windlight: Sky and Water YSLife based on Firestorm supports both the new Region Windlight, introduced by Linden Lab in Secondlife, and Parcel Windlight, which was introduced with Phoenix Viewer. Both of these allow you to customize your in-world sky and water, but they operate at different levels: one is region-wide, while the other is restricted to single parcels. Parcel Windlight allows individual parcel owners to customize their own land as they wish. Region Windlight is most effective on region-wide parcels, or where Region owners wish to provide a consistent experience to visitors. Controlling Your Experience There are several ways in which you can control you personal Windlight experience. You can opt to use whatever sky and water settings have been selected by region and/or parcel owners, or you can use your own. You can also create your own sky, water and day cycle settings. General options concerning Windlight are set in Preferences → YSLife → Windlight tab; please refer there for details. If you wish to use your own day/night cycle, or set to a specific time of day, then use Top menu → World → Environment Editor → Environment Settings. Setting Sky and Water If you own a region or parcel, you can customize the Windlight settings for yourself, and for others visiting your land. Region Windlight Region Windlight can only be changed by region owners or estate managers. It is set by going to the Top Menu and selecting Region Details. On the window that opens, select Environment. Regions can be set to use the default YSLife day cycle, a custom day cycle, or fixed time of day. Parcel Windlight Overview Parcel Windlight sharing is a feature of Firestorm that allows land owners to specify a Windlight preset for the viewer to use while on their land at the parcel level. How It Works The land owner just needs to put a plain text string at the end of the parcel description. Parcel description is set in the About Land floater, General tab. /*Windlight Sky: "of the preset"*/ Windlight water presets are also supported: /*Windlight Sky: "of the preset" Water: "of the WL water preset"*/ Water settings can be used by its self just like sky if wanted. Example: If the sky preset is to be TOR BIG SUN - Awwyeah and the water preset TOR Watermelon juice and the parcel's description is “My awesome place” then the parcel description would be like this: My awesome place /*Windlight Sky: "TOR BIG SUN - Awwyeah" Water: "TOR Watermelon juice"*/ Zones Parcel WL settings also support zoned settings based on altitude. This allows skyboxes to have a different sky settings than ground level. /*Windlight Sky: @ lowerm to upperm: "of preset"*/ Example: If the parcel wide settings are to be TOR MIDDAY - Cheery cyan for the sky and TOR Ice-like for the water with a skybox between 500 meters and 600 meters usingTOR NIGHT - Moony for its sky, the config line would like like so: /*Windlight Sky: "TOR MIDDAY - Cheery cyan" Water: "TOR Ice-like" Sky @ 500m to 600m: "TOR NIGHT - Moony"*/ The parcel wide settings for sky and water are optional. Zones can be used by themselves leaving the rest of the land at region defaults. NOTE: There is a 3 meter minimum distance between zones, zones should be at least 10 meters apart and over lap the desired area by a least 5 meters to allow for the 5 second delay on detecting changes. How To Force Parcel WL To Always Override Region WL If you have set region WL to use a fixed sky or a custom day cycle, region WL will always override parcel WL unless you use the RegionOveride flag For example: /*Windlight Sky: "of the preset" Water: "of the WL water preset"RegionOverride*/ Advanced If there is not enough space in the description for the desired config line, there are several optional formatting and whitespace /*Sky:"preset"Water:"preset"*/ Is the same as: /*Windlight Sky:"preset" Water:"preset"*/ Zones can be shortened as well: /*Sky@lower-upper:"preset"*/ Credits : Firestorm Wiki Category:Windlight Category:Viewer Category:Region Category:Parcel Category:Environment